Together!
by emotionalpoemgirl
Summary: Mostly likely a one-shot. Max, after a vision, left the flock, to save flock almost a year ago. After that the flock split. Angel gathers the flock because it has gone too far. Visits each of the flock as they try to deal with Max gone. Sorry no Fax.


**A/N: Random Fan-fiction!!!**

**Interwebs is down for a bit so this is all I got to do. I would be typing up my other fan-fiction but… it just needs editing now. This is a one-shot, most likely. If I get some reviews then I might extent it. Inspired by Nickelback's songs Savin' Me and Photograph. Other songs should be played as well as you read. Read A/N for songs. Takes place after Max, kay? Um, start with Bring Me to Life, because Angel feels dead. And is finding the Flock and stuff… Got it? Some of them have flashbacks. All flashbacks are to the night Max left. Total lives with Dr. Martinez and takes no part in the story. Lots of errors and I'm reposting it 'cause I got a review from my beta (gothicgirl101), who has not seen this, that she understood nothing. So here it goes again…**

Angel POV

Gliding is controlled falling. Does that mean I'm gliding in to insanity? Or I'm just insane. My life is pretty crazy. The Flock, my best friends are spread across the nation. Cause Max is gone. Without Max there to guide us the flock has fallen apart. She just left one day, no note, nothing. Fang almost went crazy. Trust me; it was all in his mind. In fact everyone went a little wacko. Once your part of the Flock, you can never truly leave. Max is still a part of the Flock. No matter how hard she tries. Anyway…

Yeah, I'm Angel. Angel who can be called the amazing, mind-reading bird-girl. I am a 7 year-old, 8 in the spring, blond-haired, blue-eyed bird-kid with a need for therapy. Mostly because of the others. Like Gazzy. Being around Gazzy is good sometimes except that he XXXXX. He has to or he freaks whenever he thinks of Max. Nudge is in San Diego with her own hair salon. Strangely, she has not change her hair since Max left. She even where's clothes exactly the same as the ones she wore the night. Must be too remember the night Max left. Iggy is, well Iggy. He is blind, slightly perverted and sad. Last time I saw him he was traveling. He feels on the run when he does that. Reminds him of Max. Together we just hang on to life. Fang is distant. He is far out of this world, the peaceful world.

Fang lives in New York and is still searching for the love of his life. Max loved him, more than Gazzy and Iggy. Max loved Fang more than Nudge or anyone else except me. I am barely loved more, in that motherly way. Yes, I said AM. Max sometimes keeps in touch. If only Fang knew about her. He could make her understand how much the Flock needs her. But I live alone, talking to the flock every day from 6 to 9 in the morning and 6 to 9 at night. Habits that keep us strong, connected to each other in some way. But I stay away from reunions; alone it is easier to remember why I don't tell them where Max is.

And why she left.

-------------------------Flashback--------------------------

"_They are going to come. Angel, they are going to come in waves of hundreds. They want me, because they fear me. I am going to destroy the school if it's the last thing I do. Still, If I'm there you won't stand a chance. They will fight till your dead. If I go as soon as they see I'm not there they leave. I'm sorry Angel. I love you." She left silently after telling the horrible truth. School is not gone yet._

"_Max!" I call to the night then, __**Max!**__ Calling with my mind has more distance._

_Echoing back, the reply came faintly. __**You can't tell. Not the Flock, not Jeb, not even hint to Fang. If they knew then they would die. Only you can know. Good-bye, I love you.**_

_She was gone._

_-------------------flashback end------------------------_

I have her vision in my head all the time. She had a vision of the Flock dying, of the School coming back. It even told her when she would die. She is going to die in exactly 5 years. By trying to destroy the last school. If only she knew.

I hold all the pieces. I know when and how Max will die. I know how to stop it. I know where all of the flock lives. I even know exactly how to get them back together. I have the skill and the ability. Time to use them. Now.

"Total! I'm leaving!"

**AN: For the next part, if you don't know the song it will make no sense so look up ****Savin' Me**** on YouTube or something, Even if you just find the word it will make much more sense. Fang's POV for next segment.**

Fang POV

Horns blare below me. Skyscrapers are useful perches. I just use a new one every night, no exceptions. Sometimes I wonder why I'm here. Why I keep looking, but the answer always comes soon after the questions. I can't be free without her by my side. Max. We could have silent conversation with our eyes. We didn't know it was different until we meet Iggy. I remember trying to talk to him like I did with Max. When she reached out to hold his hand, through iron bars, he talked to us.

I remember looking up at the sky, free. It was the first time ever and I could leave if I wanted, but if I did they would kill Max. On hand and knees, I just reached for the sky through the bars of my cage after crawling back in. Did I really have a choice? I told them to hurry and get me to Max. From then on I dreamed of flying, but all I needed was Max there. If not for the fact she might have been killed I probably would have been too scared to leave the school at all.

Thinking about Max is a welcome pain. When it's gone I'm truly dead. I look at the clock and see its time. I jump off the edge about 18 stories up.

I'm falling…

I'm falling…

I flash out my wing, dark and silent. They cut through the night. Its 2:25 and 5 seconds, the time when Max left that fateful day according the Angel. Not long ago I found a message hidden in the time. 2=b. 25=y. 5=e. B-Y-E. She said good-bye. I didn't know if that made it better or worse. Now I do.

She had to leave. And for some reason could not tell anyone. But why leave a message if you were trying to make a clean break? No. Max was forced.

I fly quietly over a concert. Nickelback is playing Savin' Me in an open air band shell. The song surrounds me. It fits so well it's not funny. I am falling. These city walls hold nothing for me. Not even Max. She taught me how to live in the moment, to survive and how to love. Or, as the song put it, how to be the last standing. It really is weird how well the song fits. I sure am calling her name. And calling and calling. It's been almost a year of me calling. No answer yet. But I'll find Max one day. I almost did once. She can't hide forever. Anyways, we love each other. We even told each other.

"Fang!" Angel? Why is she here?

**AN: Sorry so short… Now we have Nudge POV!!! Listen to ****Photograph**** by Nickelback. Not as import ant for this one but…**

Nudge POV

My photo album is horribly empty. I bought it to remember their faces. Like I could forget. But after I talk I always look. Just to see if all 10 pictures are all still there. Then I cry. I miss them, I always will.

With my own home, salon and money I seem to be doing pretty good. I mean, I do the hair and make up for movies sometimes. But fashion has lost its appeal. It's time to move on. On the run by choice, that's a new one. I pack what I need.

Looking around, I bring a change of clothes, basic hygiene stuff and my make up kit. I could make me look like anyone with that. It is worth the weight. Finally, I grab food and the album. I might never see them again. Rushing now, I bring my cell phone and a water bottle. Then I'm off.

"Nudge!" Angel? When did she get here?

"Fang?" He is here too! The Flock is gathering. Getting together at last.

**AN: Iggy's turn!!! He is with Florida. At the beach where Max cut up her arm. ****In the end**** By Linkin Park, just because it fits but doesn't mean anything. But it fits really well so listen to it!!!**

Iggy POV

Memories swirl around my head, just snatches of sound but so important. That sound, those feelings, and those smells are all I have. 'Cause sight is not an option. For so ever long. Max's blood is long gone. It has not been here for months but I like to think I can feel what is left of her. Just a bit.

"Max, I have come so far. I can't see but am so close. I can tell is someone is smiling just by sound, now.

You don't need to hold my hand to your mouth. I don't care anywhere that I'm blind anymore. I would be freaked if I could see." Iggy whispers, "I got so far! But in the end it doesn't even matter. Never did, because you can't even hear me." I cry and is happy no one can see here. Not even I can see it.

My eyebrows wrinkle, that barely there sound is grass moving. Swinging around to face the shore, Iggy enters a familiar fighting stance. One that Max taught him. Great more tears.

"Iggy!" Angel? She found me! More footsteps! I'm not alone! They where 4/6 done finding the flock. Four of us are finally together. We only need Gazzy… Haven't seen him for so long, he is my best bud… and Max. Just missing 2 more. Then we are finally together.

**AN: Gasman is next. Gosh, this is like the longest story I have written in one sitting. Wow. Next listen to Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. Gazzy is a little weird. Needs more booms, and then will get better. I have rewritten it completely (so the story stays at a low rating).**

Gazzy POV

My IPod blasts in my ears as I do my homework. Clicking through not-so-nice song I decide to use my speakers just to annoy Jessie. My new older sister is nothing like my old, I stop that train of though quickly. I can't thing about her…

_-------------------Flashback----------------_

"_Max?" I ask hopefully, "Can we please sleep in a hotel tonight?"_

"_Not tonight, Gazzy." She seems distracted, not herself. Oh well, Max will get better she always does. She continues "… but let's get some real food for dinner." Finally dinner!_

_I glide towards Iggy. "We're going out tonight. Real food!" I practically whoop for joy._

"_Yeah, I heard." Iggy sounds mean but flashes a simile to show he's kidding. "Hey Gazzy, first bird-kid to find a McDonald's gets one of the other' apple pies?" He asked challengingly._

"_You're on." I shoot back as I glide slightly lower. Gazing down I see a Burger King. Man, only McD's count. Maybe so food will help Max feel better?_

_-----------------------Flashback End---------------------_

**A/N: Gazzy has problems. If I continue the story he will be better after he explodes A LOT of stuff. The song is really creepy and… whatever. It inspired the section so if you find a better song tell me. That I want to see. Max is finally up then I'm done. Please listen to ****All Around Me**** by Flyleaf. It works.**

Max POV

Flying is so peaceful; fighting is not so peaceful. Doing them together you get a strange sense of blissful fear. It is so incredible you have to do it again. And again. It is so much like love. Like dreaming, almost. But dreams have not been this nice since I left the Flock. And the nightmare that never ends.

"I can feel you all around me!" I whisper to no one. But I can feel the remains of their love. Of the Flock's love. This love has been slowly ebbing away, it seems and I feel so lost without it. Like a shield it has protected me from injury. It makes me faster, stronger even blood-thirsty. Because if the flock is found everything is over. I really wish to be a part of their new, happy, normal lives. All the time I check in on the Flock. I'm the person on a jog. The woman in the shop. Only with Angel am I Max.

"_Max?" I motion for her to be quiet._

"_Here I am Melody" Not really but…_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm just checking up on you. It's nice to know if my baby is okay." I smile._

"_I'm miss you, Max, stay!"_

"_I miss you, too! I got to go Angel. No telling, Kay?"_

_She hesitates, then answers, "Kay." She frowns and looks like she might continue. But I'm already gone. And trying not to cry._

I still hate how short my visits are. It's never enough. Never, ever enough. I see them for a few seconds. Never talking to anyone lest they recognize my voice, except to Angel. And once to Fang.

------------------Flashback-----------------------

"_Max!" He recognized me! Act cool, don't turn. Your name is Nicole Anderson right now. And you are late for a meeting. Do not act like you know him. Dang-it Fang! Why did you have to see me, why Fang?_

"_Max! Talk to me!" He is in front of me now._

"_Hello, I'm Nicole. I don't know any 'Max', sorry. And good-bye." I push past him and continue forward. Barely. I miss him so much. Soon I find a small alley that I can use. Flying upwards I see him still in the middle of the sidewalk, stunned. Crying, I start on my way to watch Iggy._

"_Max." Fang whispers, "I was so sure." He doesn't look up when a tear hits the ground in front of him. He thinks it is his. But if he had looked up, what he would have seen would have made him happy for weeks. A girl with wings, silhouetted against a sapphire sky. Its Max getting the one last glimpse of Fang until next month._

_------------------Flashback end------------------------_

Fang not knowing she was there is a necessary evil, but one Max hated. She lied to the one she loved. If he ever forgives her, she will never keep a secret again from him. It is just wrong. If he ever forgives me.

**I'm sorry Max! I had to do it! Don't be mad, but the Flock knows. They miss you. And we are coming!**

"What?" Oops, Angel is in my head. I repeat what I said using thought-speak.

What!

**They needed to know! They were all a mess. Gazzy was adopted by people that would not let him do anything…**

Gazzy was adopted! What happened to sticking together! I told you to make them stay together. You better explain!

**When you left Fang couldn't eat, let alone lead the flock. There was not enough food to stay together and still survive!!! Things happen. We still are a family, just us.**

Then I see them. 5 black dots low on the horizon. They are so close. I hit warp drive and finally am home. I am with the Flock. And the Flock is with me.

**Kay, songs are (just in case you missed them):**

**~Bring me to Life by Evanescence**

**~ Savin Me by Nickelback**

**~ Photograph by Nickelback**

**~In the End by Linkin Park**

**~Supermassive Black Hole by Muse**

**~ All Around Me by Flyleaf**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the above songs. Or Max Ride… yet…**

**The songs are no really important but I put lyrics into the people's thoughts and they portray mood. They really help. Yeah…**

**R&R please!**


End file.
